Games
This page list suggestions of games suitable for Beaver Scouts. Some of the games may appear in this list more than once if they happen to fall in to more than one category Parachute Games These are games that can be played with Beavers using a Parachute Cat and Mouse Equipment Required: Parachute One Beaver is chosen to be the mouse and one to be the cat. The mouse crawls under the parachute whilst the cat crawls on top. The cat has to try and catch the mouse by crawling around, all of the other Beavers will shake the parachute to try and protect the mouse. Once the mouse has been caught a new Cat and Mouse are chosen. Change Places if you... Equipment required: Parachute All the Beavers start crouched and on the count of three raise the parachute above their heads. The leader will shout out 'Change Places if you...' and a criteria. Any Beaver matching those criteria must change places with another Beaver on the other side of the circle before the parachute comes down again. Examples include Change Places if you have a brother, are in red lodge, ate a sandwich for lunch, are wearing shorts etc. Ball Battle Equipment Required: Parachute, 1 or 2 Balls The Beavers will be split in to two teams and a Leader will place one or more balls on the parachute. The Beavers must try to knock the balls off of the parachute on the other team's side without letting the balls fall of on their side. If a team knock the ball off the other team's side then they win a point. Team Games Outdoor and Wide Games Games Where No One Sits Out Chair Defender: Equipment Required: a chair, 1 or 2 balls. One Beaver will be chosen as the Chair Defender, their job is to stop the rest of the Beavers from hitting the chair with a ball. As soon as another Beaver hits the chair with the ball then they become the new chair defender. Multiball/Snowball Equipment Required: Many small balls or bits of scrunched up newspaper Beavers are in two teams. When the time starts the balls are released, after a set amount of time stop the game. The winner will be the team with the least amount of balls left on their team's side. Volcanoes and Craters: Equipment required: cones Cones will be laid out all over the floor, some the right way up, volcanoes, and some inverted, craters. The Beavers will be split in to two teams starting at either end of the hall. The volcanoes team objective is the turn all of the crater cones in to volcanoes and vice versa for the Crater team. The game has a time limit and the winner is the team with the most volcanoes/craters at the end of the limit. Over Under: Equipment Required: 2 balls Beavers will be in two separate lines and one behind the other in each line. The person at the front will have a ball and when the game starts will pass the ball over their head, the next Beaver will take it and pass it under their legs, the next over their head etc. When the ball reaches the last Beaver in the line they must take the ball, run to the front and start the chain again. The winning team is the one who makes it to the other side of the room fastest. Fireball: Equipment required: 1 or 2 balls Beavers are in two teams on either side of the hall. They will attempt to hit members of the other team on the legs with a ball. If a Beaver gets hit on the legs with the ball then they join the other team. The game is won when there are no longer any Beavers remaining on one of the teams. Number grab: Equipment required: numbers printed on sheets Numbers on pieces of paper will be placed around the hall on the floor. A leader will shout one of those numbers at random and the Beavers must attempt to be the first person to pick the number up. The first Beaver to do so will gain a point and the winner will be the Beaver with the most points by the end of the game Picture Sort: Equipment Required: Multiple pictures cut in half This could be played in teams or individually. The Beavers will be at the edges of the hall and be given several pictures cut in half. The second half of the pictures will be in a pile in the middle of the hall. When the game begins the Beavers must run to the middle and try and find the second half of their pictures and then run back to make a complete picture. They may only carry one picture at a time. The winning Beaver, or team is the first one to complete all their pictures. Catch back: Equipment Required: One ball per pair The Beavers will be in pairs and start close to each other in the middle of the hall. Every time they successfully throw and catch the ball they will each move backwards one step. The winning pair will be the first to reach either side of the hall, or the furthest apart at the end of the game. Swim Little Fishes: One Beaver starts as the shark, the rest are fish. The shark will shout 'Swim little fishes' and the fish must run from one end of the hall to the other whilst avoiding being tagged by the shark. Any fish that are tagged become seaweed for the next round. They will be allowed to tag other players but not move from their spot. The shark will call out again and the game will continue until there is only one fish left. Stuck in the Mud: The game will start with one or more Beavers as Stickers, they will run around tagging the other players. When a Beaver has been tagged they must stand with their legs apart and arms out to their side. They can be freed by another player by someone crawling through their legs. The game can be played to a time limit or until all the players are stuck. Ladders: ' '''Beavers sit in two rows opposite each other with their legs straight in front of them and feet to feet of the Beaver opposite, forming the Ladder. Each pair is given a name or a number, when that is called the Beavers must get up, jump over the rungs of the ladder, touch the wall at the end, run around the outside of the ladder, touch the wall at the other end and then jump over the remaining rungs to return to their place. The first Beaver back earns a point for their team. '''Grandma's Footsteps:' One Beaver will be Grandma at one end of the hall, the rest of the Beavers will start at the other end. Grandma will face the wall and the Beavers must come towards them, when Grandma turns around the Beavers must stop moving. If they are caught moving they will be sent back to the start. When Grandma turns back around they can continue to move. The first person to reach Grandma and tap them on the shoulder wins and becomes the new Grandma. What's the time Mr Wolf: One Beaver will be the wolf and is at the end of the hall facing the wall. The rest of the Beavers will start at the other end. In unison the Beavers must ask 'What's the time Mr Wolf' and the Wolf will reply with a time, for example, '3 o'clock'. The Beavers will then take that number of steps towards the Wolf. The winner is the person who taps the wolf on the shoulder first, however at any time the Wolf may shout 'Dinnertime' at this point the Wolf turns around and starts chasing the Beavers, who must run back to the start. If they are caught they are out or lose a life. The first person to tap the Wolf will become the new Wolf. Tanks and Aeroplanes: Half of the Beavers will start at one end of the hall as the Tanks and half at the other as the Aeroplanes. A leader will shout out commands of Tanks or Aeroplanes move Forward/Backwards x number of steps, the Beavers follow the commands. The Leader can then command the Tanks or the Aeroplanes to attack the other. The attackers must chase the retreaters and anyone who is tagged will join the other team for the next round. The game can be time limited or finish when no Beavers remain in either of the teams. Random Tag: One Beaver is chosen to be on whilst the other Beavers run around. When the on Beaver tags another they become the new on Beaver. However during the game the Leader can shout out random things an the Beavers have to imitate them whilst playing, for example: Babies: Beavers must Crawl rather than Run Kangaroos: Beavers jump Peg-leg Pirate: Beavers Hop Horses: Beavers walk around on all fours Swimmers: Beavers slide around on their fronts Crabs: Beavers must only go sideways Car Relay: Beavers are in two or more teams and one Beaver from each team must run from the start to the end of the hall and back again, then tag the next in their team who will do the same, continuing until all Beavers in the team have had a turn. The first team back will win a point. However before the relay has started every Beaver will be assigned a different car which will be how they are allowed to move: No brakes: Run Stuck in reverse: run backwards Broken accelerator: Walk Lost a wheel: hop Broken suspension: jump Old banger: Crawl Speed bumps ahead: skip The Relay can be run several times swapping the vehicles so every Beavers gets a turn at every mode of transport. Mr Beaver May I Cross the River: One Beaver is chosen to be Mr Beaver and they stand in the middle of the hall, the rest of the Beavers will start at one end. They must ask in unison, 'Please Mr Beaver, may we cross the River?' Mr Beaver will respond with 'yes, but only if...' And include a criteria such as colour of a piece of clothing being worn, having a sister, hair colour, shoe size, age, etc. Those that meet the criteria will be allowed to safely cross to the other side. Those that don't have to run across and avoid being caught by Mr Beaver. The first person to be caught becomes Mr Beaver in the next round. Sleeping Lions: All the Beavers lay on the floor and pretend to be asleep, the leaders will patrol and any Beavers that they catch moving or making a noise will join the patrol. Beavers in the patrol may do whatever they like to distract the sleeping lions to try and make them move or make a noise as long as the don't touch them. The winner is the Beaver who remains still and quiet for longest. Games Using No Equipment Category:Games